


Starvation Kink is a Thing, Right?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Erotica, F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starvation, Starvation Kink, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cynthia wants to lose weight, and Dylan decides that he'll provide alternate forms of nutrition for her
Kudos: 27





	Starvation Kink is a Thing, Right?

Cynthia didn't expect this kind of treatment when she told Dylan that she wanted to lose some weight. She was pleasantly plump, with smooth skin, but more chub than she wanted.

Dylan was only too happy to oblige. He didn't care at all when they first started dating about her weight, and his apathy continued long into their relationship. It wasn't until Cynthia finally got confortable admitting that she wasn't as happy with her weight as she previously admitted that he jumped on the opportunity.

And he did it in the most unusual way.

The first time it happened they were just back from work and were loafing on the couch for a little bit. Then Cynthia said, "I'm hungry."

"You're hungry?" Dylan replied.

"Yes," Cynthia said and rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry. It happens multiple times a day."

"I thought you wanted to lose weight."

Cynthia glanced away awkwardly. "Well, I'm hungry," she repeated.

"If you're hungry, why don't you eat my cum instead?"

Cynthia laughed. "That's not dinner."

"Bitch, it is dinner for you now."

Cynthia was taken aback by the statement. There was a part of her that got riled up and ready to yell at him for being a jerk, but a bigger part of her felt the sudden rush of warmth that came with arousal.

"Oh, really," she said. "It's my dinner now?"

"Yeah, and you gotta work for it."

So she bent over and sucked him off until he came in her mouth. She was still laughing about the whole thing, and went back to watching television.

About an hour later she remembered that she was still hungry, and the two of them ordered takeout.

The next incident was several days later. Cynthia was finishing up in the shower before work, and Dylan was stroking his cock in the kitchen. Cynthia walked into the kitchen and started upon seeing him.

"What are you doing?"

"Warming up your breakfast," Dylan said. He stared at Cynthia's chest through her work shirt.

"I'm not sucking you off, I have to eat and get to work."

"This is what you're eating, so fucking get over here and suck it."

Cynthia hesitated. Dylan was always so kind, so the sudden change in attitude was a bit scary, but also a bit thrilling. After another moment's long hesitation, she knelt down in front of him and took his dick into her mouth. After jerking himself off for so long waiting for her, it didn't take Dylan long to shoot into her mouth, but just long enough.

Cynthia swallowed and went to the sink to clean her face and hands, then glanced at the clock above the stove. "Shit!" she said. "I'm gonna be late for work!"

And she didn't have a chance to eat breakfast.

Later that night they were on the couch again watching another show, when Cynthia said that she was hungry again.

"I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast this morning," she continued, "because of someone."

Already Dylan was getting hard just thinking about it. "Oh, I think you enjoyed it, too."

"No, sorry, your cum is not a well-balanced breakfast," Cynthia snapped back. "I had to eat a larger lunch because of it. That's not how you lose weight. And I was hungry all afternoon."

"So you're ready for dinner?"

"Yes, duh, I'm ready for dinner."

"Your hungry cunt is ready for dinner."

"My hungry cunt is not ready for--"

Dylan pushed Cynthia over on the couch and loomed over her. 

"Wait," Cynthia said. "Stop--"

Dylan covered her mouth with a hand and undid the front of her pants. "Your cunt is hungry for my dick, isn't it?" he said. "It wants a load of my cum."

Cynthia squealed under his hand.

"Shut the fuck up, little piggy." Dylan tore her pants off and pushed her knees apart. "I'm gonna fuck your cunt full of cum, just like it wants." He shoved his dick inside of her and moaned deeply. "Oh, my god, you're already wet. You're so hungry for my cum, aren't you, you fat little cow?"

Cynthia cried out again underneath him. He started fucking her hard, grabbing onto her hips and pulling her up against him. 

"God, take my cum, you fat little pig, god, you're so fat and jiggly, it's fucking disgusting." He moaned and pushed her shirt up and over her tits. "This is all you're getting for dinner, my cock and my cum. You're so fucking hungry for it, aren't you? Your slutty fat little cunt is gonna eat it all up. Eat my cum, you fat bitch, eat it!" He came hard inside her, filling up her hungry cut with his cum. He moaned and continued to thrust while he shot his cum inside of her, until he was completely spent and her cunt was packed full of his seed. He groaned quietly as he pulled his softening cock out of Cynthia and flopped next to her on the couch.

"There, dinner," he said. "All fed."

And that was all Cynthia had that night.

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not condone the events of this story in real life. This story was written as a fantasy.


End file.
